In broadcast communication systems such as DVB-T, ATSC, eMBMS, watermark data is often used to enable content providers to deliver information directly to end users without the interference of broadcasters of the content, such as channel operators, cable/satellite companies, etc. Content watermarking involves embedding information into transmitted media (audio or video). For example, content providers, such as Disney or ABC, may include small amounts of useful data within program data to be broadcast over the air or via other broadcast platform (e.g., a cable or satellite).